


My Tony-Center Oneshots

by KYotodo



Category: American Gods (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUs, Gen, crossovers, lol
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-20 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 不知道有木有写出因为他们总是待在一起所以总是中招这个感觉…





	1. 如父如子

是Thor带来的蜜酒让他们最终决定灌醉Steve。那种酒尝起来就像蜂蜜水，但是灌醉的人效率却实打实地高，除了Thor没有一个人挺到第三杯。

计划实施的不错：Steve毫无戒心地接受了这种新的电影之夜饮料，并且因为喜爱而大口喝了好几杯。在第四杯之后他开始面色潮红地呵呵傻笑，第五杯的时候他开始试图把自己黏在Tony身上。

在看好戏的眼神中Tony翻了个白眼，哄着Steve站起来。Steve呵呵地笑着，趴在Tony肩上，跟着他走。

他们走到电梯，然后迎来了第一个吻，火辣激情缠绵，Tony怀疑自己会窒息而死的时候Steve才放开他，继续傻笑。

这不是Tony设想过的最好的坦白场面，但也差不多了。

虽然不知道是什么让昨天还犹犹豫豫的Steve变得如此主动，但是，终于，他们终于结束了“我在看着你但是不让你发现”游戏，从互相暗恋进入到下一个阶段了。

而Tony对此期待已久。

他的思绪没来由地飘向Steve看到他的第一眼，那一眼的惊艳幸福如此丰满，除了爱情找不到第二种解释。

Steve落在他脖颈的吻把Tony拉回现实。

然后，毫无征兆地，Steve呢喃：“Howard……”

而现实总是冰冷无情的。

——除了爱情找不到第二种解释。

“……想你，”Steve说，“仍然爱你。”

“嗯。”Tony稳稳地说，惊异于自己的冷静，“我也是。”

“我想……吃芝士火锅。”

“先去睡觉，好吗？”

Steve抬起头看着他，幽怨地眨眨眼：“想要你。”

“你喝醉了，”Tony微笑着说，“先睡觉吧。”

Steve咬了咬下唇——他犯规啊教练他犯规——“好吧。”

“听你的，Howard。”Steve傻乎乎地笑着说。

Tony把Steve弄出电梯，拖进房间，扶他上床，然后走进走廊。

“Jarvis？”Tony听到自己的声音平静无波，“我需要——”

“好的，Sir。”

他甚至不需要说完。金红色的盔甲环绕住他，把他带到工作间去；Dummy拿着一罐啤酒等在那里。

“不，不要这个。”Tony阴郁地说着抱住Dummy。

Jarvis调暗灯光，越来越多机械臂涌过来环绕着Tony。

他感到安全。他感到被爱着。

他感到疲倦，他感到疼痛，他感到无力的愤怒。

他睡着了。


	2. 槲寄生

“你数过吗？”圣诞节快过去的时候Tony突然说，推开了他面前一大堆公式，“我们今天因为槲寄生的缘故接吻了二十六次。”

“一个字母表呢，”Steve说着完成了Dummy的速写，“耐心点，小情侣们总是喜欢到处挂上槲寄生。”

“但是Jarvis统计过，”Tony沉思着说，“就算是那几对小情侣也没我们中招的次数多。”

“我打赌他们一定在没有槲寄生的地方接吻。”Steve说着开始认认真真地打草稿。

Tony皱了皱鼻子——他肯定皱了皱鼻子，Steve都能想象得出他皱鼻子的样子了。“好吧，好吧。”然后他召回了那些公式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道有木有写出因为他们总是待在一起所以总是中招这个感觉…


	3. Chapter 3

【队伍】IronMan: 奶呢？

【队伍】IronMan: 奶呢！！！！！

【队伍】IronMan: 奶我一口！！！！

【队伍】Cap: 你跑太远了，奶不到。

【队伍】IronMan: 我不过去怎么输出啊？！！！！奶我啊啊啊！！！

【队伍】ForAsgard: 钢铁之人，坚持两秒。

【队伍】Cap: Thor别过去！

【队伍】Smash: Thor你个锤子！

【队伍】Hawkeye: Thor你个锤子脑壳！拉住仇恨啊！

【队伍】Hawkeye: 还是Hulk靠谱。

【队伍】IronMan: 啧，小鹰，你还没我输出高。

【队伍】ForAsgard: 我来了，钢铁之人！

【队伍】IronMan: 谢了Thor！

【队伍】IronMan: 下线请你吃炸鸡。

【队伍】IronMan: 不然你憋回去了呗，Hulk挺能干的。

【队伍】Cap: Tony！

【队伍】IronMan: 哎呀，Boss要狂暴了，Thor奶好我奶好我。

【队伍】Cap: 好吧，B计划。

【队伍】ForAsgard: 无需担心，钢铁之人，我将守护你的后背。

【队伍】Hawkeye: 呕。


	4. 三根火柴

圣诞节到了，离家出走的小安东尼走在雪地里。

他把羊绒外套给了桥下的两个孩子，把围巾裹在一条老狗身上。他渐渐觉得冷了，于是摸了摸自己的口袋。

他只找到孩子们给他的一盒火柴，里面只剩下三根。“好吧，”他说，“让我们来实践一下热力学第二原理。”

他点亮第一根火柴。真奇怪！他看见霍华德抱起一个小小的孩子，两人都笑得开怀。那个孩子不正是他么？

安东尼激动地伸出手去，火柴忽然灭了。

他转过身和墙构成一个避风港，匆忙划亮第二根。火光下他看穿了墙壁，一个年轻人愠怒地站在门边，玛利亚安抚着他。

“他是爱你的，”她说，“只是他一向不会表达。”

霍华德神色尴尬地从他身边走过，顿了顿，伸手拍拍年轻的安东尼的肩膀。

火柴熄灭了。

安东尼颤抖着手点亮第三根火柴，这一次，在火光中他看见了霍华德。他身上的衬衫松松垮垮，面带疲倦但柔和。

“你是我最好的创造，”他柔声说。

安东尼闭了闭眼睛。

“来吧，我会好好保护你，”霍华德伸出手来。

“操你，”安东尼嘶哑地说道，“操，你就不能在死之前说吗？”

他甩甩手挥灭了火柴，这时他已浑身僵硬。他挣扎着站起来，强迫自己走动。

回到斯塔克大宅以后，安东尼大病一场。人们纷纷说他是伤心过度，因此也原谅了他在葬礼上冷漠的表现。


	5. 前任博物馆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗全部来自前任博物馆。  
> 校园沙雕风。CP混乱，反正all铁没错了

1.

“是时候分手了，哥，”洛基说。

他那没有血缘关系的哥哥露出惊恐的神色：“为什么？”

“有人看上你了，”洛基说，“他出五十块让我离开你。”

“谁？”索尔问道。然后他领悟了重点：“为了五十块你就要背叛我？”

“说真的，哥，”洛基叹息道，“你就直接跟希弗说不喜欢她就好了，绕这么大个圈子有意思吗？”

“不行，”索尔坚持道，“你不知道希弗有多可怕。你看她都出钱让你离开我了。”

洛基的确不知道。他安安静静地做了一会儿公选课的PPT，忽然想起来翻白眼。

“不是希弗出的钱，”他翻着白眼说，“是一个矮子。”

他把矮子的名字输入搜索框，然后把电脑转向他那愚蠢的哥哥。他哥哥眼睛亮了。

“你告诉他要一百，”索尔笃定地说道。

洛基大翻白眼。

2.

斯塔克分手了。

分手的起因是他说她女朋友是他爸雇来的间谍，她女朋友愤而反驳说她比较喜欢能公主抱她的男人，而不是自以为是的小屁孩。

斯塔克说是她太胖。于是他们就分手了。

分手以后，斯塔克发现自己十分想念女朋友的C杯，于是他决心复合。为此，斯塔克查了查前女友的近况，发现她找了一个能公主抱她的矮子。

并且她是隔壁绘画社的间谍。

3.

斯塔克大受打击，当即决定再也不正经恋爱。不仅如此，他还要拆散一切有情人。

他决定先拿公选课上的一个漂亮男孩练手。他黑了漂亮男孩的手机，拿到手机号，发短信说“给你五十万，离开你男朋友”。

过了一天，男孩回短信说：“要一百。”

斯塔克这才发现他少打了一个万字。

4.

斯塔克没有想到事情进展得如此顺利。他觉得自己准备好了，这就出发去拆散前女友和前女友的现男友。

但是他刚刚来到绘画社，就看到了自己的前男友。

斯塔克的这位前男友是绘画社的社长，走在路上经常被误认为是健美社的。

此刻前男友正在和前女友的现男友玩搏斗，斯塔克瞩目了一会儿，觉得场面非常美好。

但接着他发现这两个人他一个都打不过，于是他溜了。

5.

索尔花了一百块把自己卖了。卖了以后，还积极寻找买主。

买主斯塔克此刻正从绘画社溜出来，他的性向此刻是同。

这就是他在看到一个金发大胸走过来时，没有及时溜走的原因。

然后他就被公主抱了。

6.

斯塔克重新想起来他对金发大胸的热爱，可惜不是在前男友床上。

不过说真的，这会儿他脑子里不要说前男友了，连他自己都没有。

7.

一切都是那么完美，直到相爱的两个人从荷尔蒙中冷静下来。

“选北欧神话吧，和我一起上课，”索尔说道。

“什么鬼？是男人就选流体力学啊。”斯塔克不以为然。

于是他们分手了。

8.

“我好想你，”斯塔克突然发消息。

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇回了一个问好。

“你还记得我们一起做飞行器吗？我想和你一起飞，一起看星星，然后在星空下做爱。我好想你和你完美的身体。”

史蒂芬思考了一下。他和斯塔克在一起的时候确实过得很性福。作为优秀的医科生，要不是斯塔克他可能整个大学都没有性生活。

如果斯塔克愿意继续那当然是再好不过，史蒂芬刚敲下“拿酒来找我”，就看见斯塔克的新消息。

“抱歉，我以为你是史蒂夫。”

史蒂芬拉黑了斯塔克。

9.

史蒂夫收到了斯塔克的求复合短信。这条信息和上一条分手信息形成了鲜明的对比。

“我太好了，以后分手你会更难受，所以现在我们分手吧。”当时斯塔克是这么说的。

“我想你和你完美的身体了。”现在斯塔克这么说。

史蒂夫还在考虑怎么把输入法调回英文的时候，他发小、死党、俄语教练劈手夺过手机，哒哒哒地打了一大通。

史蒂夫拿回手机，发现他的死党用俄语把斯塔克全身上下骂了一遍，最后诅咒他去地狱。

史蒂夫继续研究输入法，斯塔克的回复到了。

“娜塔莎，我承认是我错了，你不胖，就是胸大。所以分手了也还可以做朋友吧？”

密切监视史蒂夫手机的巴恩斯发出了愤怒地咆哮。

10.

斯塔克不会俄语。

但这并不妨碍他理解前女友的现男友的情绪。

毕竟撸袖子的意思无分国界。

斯塔克拔腿就跑。

11.

斯塔克决定还是索尔好一点。同样是金发大胸，索尔没有一个现任是斯塔克前任、并且能把他揍出屎来的朋友。

但他去找索尔的时候，发现索尔正在和一个金发大胸女孩接吻。

斯塔克失落地走了。

12.

金发大胸为什么要自产自销呢？斯塔克不能理解。

13.

“约吗朋友，”斯塔克发短信问洛基，“报复一下你前任。”

洛基思索了好一会儿才把线索理顺。然后他感慨了一下矮子和傻哥哥的智商兼容度。

“当然，”洛基回复道。

14.

索尔挣开了希弗。

“我真的不喜欢你，”他闭着眼睛说道，“拜托，再也不要来找我了。”

希弗看起来很失落，但她没说什么。

索尔松了口气。原来说实话是这么简单的解决方案。

他回到宿舍，一边开门一边叫弟弟的名字。他弟弟没回复他，取而代之是一个熟悉的声音大叫了一声“啥？！”

15.

索尔和斯塔克隔着斯塔克身下的洛基和洛基身下的沙发床面面相觑。

洛基等了一会儿，发现他们没有吵架的意思，非常不满。于是他抬手摸了摸斯塔克的脸：“不继续吗，甜心？”他甜腻地问道。

索尔松了口气。“兄弟，这恶作剧不好玩。”

“这不是恶作剧！”洛基跳起来大叫。斯塔克惨叫一声，掉到地上。


	6. 咸鱼病毒

一种新的病毒感染了纽约。

病毒来势汹汹却又悄无声息，就连英雄们也中招了。

最先倒下的是为了避开早高峰而看过无数凌晨四点的纽约的美国队长，他在跑完步以后买了煎蛋卷回去。据钢铁侠分析，他应该就是在那时感染的。

一回到复仇者大楼，美国队长就没法坚持了。他瘫倒在地上，发出了幸福的喟叹。

“就让我在在这里躺到地老天荒吧，”他说。

鹰眼从他手里捞出煎蛋卷，走到客厅沙发上，瘫倒下去。

“还是沙发好啊。”

这病毒一传二二传四，钢铁侠出差回来的时候，只见自己的队友们趴在各个平面上，神情慵懒。

“请先穿上盔甲，先生，”他的AI及时警示道。钢铁侠一头雾水地穿上盔甲，AI这才开启天台的隔离门，让钢铁侠进去。

“你们这是怎么啦？”他问道，“天太热了吗？”

寇森局长从地毯上发出了一声叹息。

“别说话，斯塔克，一起来躺着吧。”

斯塔克差点没把眼珠子惊出来。AI及时提供了众人的各项指标检测结果，数据显示并无异常。

所有人都心平气和，神清气爽，只想躺着。

钢铁侠皱眉问美国队长：“你觉得这会是阴谋吗？”

美国队长也皱起眉来，沉思了片刻，翻了个身。

“可惜不能把地板卷起来啊，”这位一直有点体温过高的队长叹息道。

钢铁侠大翻白眼。

楼里的英雄是靠不住了，班纳心平气和到连浩克都不出来。钢铁侠打叠起精神，不顾疲惫，飞去找神盾局。虽然那边的科学家都是二流水准，好歹也罢他们的局长拎走吧。

然而他失望了。航空母舰上也是一派慵懒，全靠母舰的自动飞行系统支持。

这下，钢铁侠更加警觉。不管这是什么病毒，纽约对抗超级反派的力量已经全数瘫痪。如果这时有人作乱……

他甩甩头让自己保持清醒。连续十二个小时的飞行让他困倦不已，但现在不是休息的时候。

钢铁侠立刻联系NYPD，却久久无人接听。他扑向最近的警察局，进门一看，果然，警官们都趴在地上、桌上、长椅上呢。

他担心地检查了附近的监狱，发现犯人们也懒洋洋的。这倒是给了他一点灵感，如果反派们也感染了的话，那就不用担心安全问题了。

他衡量了一下，先去航空母舰上设定好自动攻击的参数，然后回到复仇者大楼，拖着班纳进了实验室。

被扛上实验台时，班纳脸都绿了。钢铁侠连忙安抚道：“你接下来就在这躺着，我不会再动你。”

班纳这才平复下来，钢铁侠来取唾液样本时，居然还很配合地张了嘴。

此时已是深夜，钢铁侠忙碌了一个通宵，发现这是一种寄生虫与病毒的共同体。宿主被感染以后心平气和，心跳平缓，体温降低，正好让二者繁衍生息。

解决的方法也十分简单，钢铁侠拿了一针肾上腺素，给班纳注射了。就见班纳大口喘息起来，不多时就坐了起来。

“辛苦了，”他一坐起来就连忙说道，“你休息一下吧。”

钢铁侠“哼”了一声，拿起更多肾上腺素。两人一起唤醒了其它英雄，又开始考虑怎么制备更广泛的解药。

英雄们奔波了整日，再一次挽救了纽约。回来时，他们看见钢铁侠趴在实验桌上，睡着了。


	7. Stony 删除记忆

Tony终于肯从实验室出来已经是一周后的事情了。

首先观测到这一现象的Clint迅速召集了除Steve以外的全部复仇者，并实时汇报Tony的行进轨迹。

于是Tony到达厨房的时候，迎接他的是一众假装无所事事其实隐蔽地盯着他的复仇者。

Tony没有注意到他们，他一扫刚才那段路的踉踉跄跄，以……饿了一周的Tony见到咖啡的架势扑向了咖啡机，一阵疯狂的捣鼓之后拿起自己的杯子装了半杯冰块一脸玄幻地等待着。

一分钟后，咖啡机发出“叮”的一声，Tony精准地把手里的杯子塞到接咖啡的地方，然后咕噜咕噜地灌了一杯速冷咖啡，又一脸玄幻地盯着咖啡机。

如是反复四次后，Tony终于发出一声心满意足的长叹，放下杯子伸了个懒腰。

“Tony？”Bruce抓住时机问。

“嗯哼？”Tony闭着眼睛回答。

“你还好吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”

“你有……好好吃饭吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

“有睡觉吗？”

“嗯。”

Bruce和其他复仇者明目张胆地交换了一个眼神，然后小心翼翼地说：“Steve……”

“嗯？”

“还没回来，”Bruce说。

“所以？”Tony终于张开眼睛，奇怪地看着Bruce。

微微怔了一下，Bruce稍微放开手脚：“他找到了一点冬兵的线索。”

“那很好啊，”Tony懒洋洋地说。

几个人又交换了一下眼神，Bruce再次问道：“Tony，你确定你没事吗？”

“没事啊，呃，可能要洗个澡，怎么了？”

“你现在的状态不太像刚分手一周的人。”

“分手一周？”Tony一怔，“我和Pepper分手半年多了啊，早就没事了。”

复仇者们集体一怔。

“Tony，你还记得关于Steve的什么？”Natasha问。

“队长，控制狂，”Tony干巴巴地想了一会儿，“呃……血清？”

“你今年生日的时候是在哪里过的？”Bruce思考了一下，问。

“我的房间里，”Tony说，“和我亲爱的Jarvis一起攻克掉了面甲连接部位过于脆弱这个问题。”

“Tony，”Bruce严肃地说，“你这周做了什么？”

“升级了一下绝境，你懂的，”Tony眼睛一亮，“顺手堵塞了一些漏洞，但这不是重点，重点是我对战甲的操控上升了一个层次，现在我可以——”

“Tony！”Bruce带着隐隐的怒气一拍桌子站了起来，“你还记得我是跟你怎么说的吗？关于不完美的现实？”

“呃，不要逃避？”Tony向后退了一点，谨慎地说。

“你不能——你不能就因为分手就删除了所有你和Steve的记忆！”Bruce近乎咆哮地说。

“我——我没有？”Tony茫然地说，“我和Steve？我们并肩战斗的记忆我记得清清楚楚，不久之前我们才吵过一架呢。”


	8. 吸血鬼Steve

有时候Steve会设想，若自己没有被转化成吸血鬼，现在他会是怎样的？也许他已经死了，甚至没有活过四十年代的平均年岁。

但是他被转化了，在血清的作用下克服了阳光，活到了现在，还有了一个丈夫。

Tony。他的嘴角勾出一个弧度，他抬手吻了吻无名指上的戒指。

直至死亡将我们分开。

Steve的嘴角勾出一个弧度，然后轻轻地放下了。

一切曾美好似阳光，但是吸血鬼注定不能享有阳光。

他摘下戒指，握于手心。

直至死亡将我们分开。

他摊开手掌，戒指已经变成了一片金属块。

直至死亡将我们分开。

“走吧，”他拉下头罩，“为自由而战斗。”

在他身后，曾经的英雄一个一个站起来，他们沉默着出发，准备面对一整个国家的围剿。

在Tony·Stark的带领下的，一整个国家的围剿。

死亡已经将我们分开了。

这世间的一切，不过是让我们离得更远罢了。


	9. 破产

这天早上，铁人——也就是托尼·斯塔克，美国最富有的人之一——轻快地来到客厅，召集了复仇者。

“我破产了，”他宣布说，“并且要进监狱。”

复仇者，经过十几年的发展，现在已经是一个几十人的小团队了。此刻，地球的守护者们沉默着，震惊着，不知所措着。怎么可能嘛！斯塔克，破产？不可能的。斯塔克就等于财富。斯塔克就等于钱。斯塔克会破产，母猪都会上树了。

但是，斯塔克看上去不像在开玩笑，尽管也不多么严肃。于是，每个人都想着同一个问题，但没有人问出来。接着，差不多同一时间，他们又想起来另一个问题，但是没有人说出来。

托尼·斯塔克穿着他昂贵的酒红色暗纹的三件套，领带是令人忍不住眯起眼睛的金色，看起来骚包而意气风发。他端着一杯香槟，面带微笑，继续说道：“逮捕我的人应该会在十二分钟以后到达，大家有什么想问的可以现在问。”他鼓励地和每个人接触视线，但是仍然没有人说话。

这个时候，星期五突然开口了：“先生，奥丁森先生已于天台降落。”

“好，领他过来，”斯塔克说，“好姑娘，备份做好了吗？”

“备份已完成，正在删除组件，”星期五云淡风轻地回答。“预计于十一分钟后全面下线。”

“好，有要搬家的赶紧下命令，”斯塔克说，“不过我的卡被冻结了，你们得悠着点花钱。”

现在，一半的人急忙叫出了声。星期五有条不紊地统计了搬家名单。在这一片嘈杂中，雷神进来了。

“吾友们，”他站在电梯口高声说道，“吾将入狱。”他看起来与其说是愤怒……或者羞愧……不如说是困惑。

会客厅安静下来，所有人都茫然地看着雷神。斯塔克率先笑出来：“希望我们成为狱友。”

“非法飞行罪是何罪行？”雷神困惑地问道。

“一个新出台的法律，”斯塔克解释道，“针对的就是你我。”

这下会客厅炸了。因为，说真的，合法飞行过的英雄一个也没有。


	10. An Odd to Anthony

于是，雷神开了口。他说：

> 如果他死在战场上，我会为他建立丰碑。
> 
> 如果他死在床上，我会为他书写史诗。
> 
> 但是，他竟然被这等宵小夺取生命
> 
> 他的死毫无荣耀可言，我为之悲伤。
> 
> 当我悲伤的时候，我望着世界
> 
> 我不明白为何这世界为何不为之暗淡。
> 
> 我不明白，为何此时此刻，
> 
> 仍然有人在欢呼，作乐，饮酒。
> 
> 我几乎要为此发怒，但他仍然是冰冷的。
> 
> 于是我明白过来，我失去了他
> 
> 你们失去了他。你们的国度从此将改变。

他说完，便站在一边，不再开口。


	11. Kingdoms AU

小彼得敲了敲窗户，高声道：“陛下，阿斯加德的王子到了。”

斯塔克正发愁军饷，听到这通报，立刻撒开手头的文书，跳了起来。“快去叫小辣椒——我不是说过了别爬窗吗？”

彼得吐了吐舌头，抓住窗沿，降了下去。斯塔克担心地看着他晃晃悠悠地落在地上，这才转身离开书房。

阿斯加德的王子来得这样快，是他没有预计到的。等他套上国王的大氅，来到城门，阿斯加德的使团已经在城墙下等了一会儿了。

斯塔克一见到他们就明白过来，阿斯加德尚武，是不肯用马车的。他迎向为首的两个年轻人，把他们仔细打量。左边那个男子高挑纤细，一头黑发梳在脑后，露出光洁的额头和碧绿的眼睛，看着不是个武士。右边的女子金发碧眼，比那男子还要高些，许是因为习武，肩膀宽厚。斯塔克见男子落后女子半步，他听说阿斯加德无论男女都可以继位，便对两人的身份有了猜测。

“日安，尊贵的米德加德王，”男子行了个礼，说道，“阿斯加德的洛基·奥丁森向您致敬。”

“日安，尊贵的洛基王子，”斯塔克回以阿斯加德的礼节，洛基脸上带了点笑意。他又说道：“这位是阿斯加德的海拉·奥丁朵特，我的姐姐。她在与约顿人的战争中伤到了喉咙，暂时没法说话。”

海拉也行了一个礼。斯塔克抬头看着她，十分规矩地说了几句场面话，便领着这一行人进了都城。

 


	12. 谈话 Thor/Tony

“我是神，”索尔突然坦白，“但诸神于人类无益。”他说这话时已无痛苦之情。

斯塔克哈哈大笑。“给我点证据，”他说。仿佛只要索尔随便说点什么他就会相信这荒诞不经的话。

“我不会死去，”索尔说，“我无法死去……只要还有人记得我。”

“呣，”斯塔克过于轻快地应道。“我懂，老兄。”

“但也仅此而已……你看见我了，如此落魄，无益于任何人。”索尔叹息了一声。“在这片土地，人类摆脱了神的照管，反而过得更好。”

斯塔克猛踩油门，风骤然凌厉。索尔稳稳地坐在副驾驶座上，他的金发迎风招展如旗帜。

“你无法驾驭这等速度，”他略带困惑地指出。斯塔克放声大笑，举起双手。夜晚的城际高速空空荡荡，索尔看见弯道在即。

“你会死，”他说。他对人类足够了解，知道他们脆弱如泡沫，无法从这等速度的撞击下幸存。他考虑着抓住那掌控方向的轮子，但斯塔克即时放下手来，轻巧地把跑车推过弯去。

“也许吧，”他大吼道，声音被风撕碎，“但我你不会，不是吗？”

索尔更加困惑。“你想检验我是否真的不死？”

“不，”斯塔克再度加速，“谁知道呢？我是个疯子，也许你也是。疯子哪有什么目的？”

“疯子不过是生活在他的世界，”索尔辩驳道，而斯塔克大笑。

“我喜欢你，老兄，”他说，“就当这是个礼物。你不觉得我们像在飞行吗？”

索尔闭上眼睛感受。他被米奥尼尔否认已久，而他的公羊也早被他放生。简而言之，他已经很久不曾感受过飞行的滋味。但此刻，在如此凌厉的风中，他觉得他仿佛又回到了过去的时光。

他睁开眼时看见斯塔克大笑的侧脸，并意识到自己的笑声隆隆回响。两个大笑的疯子在失控的快车上——索尔过了一会儿才意识到斯塔克正在乱七八糟地唱着这句话。

然后他们就撞上了护栏，朝海面坠去。


	13. kid Tony&Young Thor

你是天使吗？小孩问。索尔感到一阵紧张。阿斯加德没有小孩子很久了。他真的不太确定如何与小孩子相处，何况这是中庭的小孩子。他思考了一下，谨慎地问道：什么是天使？

所以你不是。小孩说。看起来并不失望。他鼓捣着一个奇妙的小装置，索尔确信自己在其中感到了电流。小孩把它拆开又拼凑回来，问道：那么你来自未来吗？

不。索尔决定诚实是上策。我来自阿斯加德。

然后他问，能请你保密吗？我是偷偷来玩的。

啊哈！小孩的眼睛亮了起来。你是翘家出走的！

是的。索尔说。我与我的弟弟打了一个赌，为此我悄悄来中庭取一样东西。

打赌？小孩说，不能输掉。告诉我你要找什么。

索尔挠了挠头，不太确定该不该跟小孩子说这个。不过，管他呢，诚实为上。他说，一位女士的芳心。

呣。小孩说着把那装置最后一次装回去。好了，应该。他说。他波动了什么，那装置放光起来。小孩伸手逗弄他。

你是否在无视我？索尔皱眉问道。小孩有些惊讶地看着他。多重任务，你懂吗？我的大脑太快了不能浪费在处理一件事情上。你说你要赢得一位女士的芳心。你打算如何做呢？

首先我要找到一位女士。索尔说。然后我向她求偶，如果我运气好的话，她会愿意送我一把镌刻有她名字的匕首。然后我就赢了。

小孩说，首先，这儿没人还用匕首了。其次，也没人再用求偶这个词了。你来在过去吗？

索尔愣了愣。也许。阿斯加德绵延千年，从未改变，也将永不改变，直到诸神黄昏。

小孩说，你看，它记住了。

索尔看向那个小小的装置。它正在按照某种规律发光。小孩切断了电源。

去找你的女士吧，他说。不要浪费时间在我这里了。

他理所当然的语气没有抓住索尔的注意力。那时他毕竟还年轻，还有一个赌约在身。四十年以后，他回到中庭，他的女士已经老去，一切都已变更，他也稍有不同。中庭变化如此之迅速令他目眩神迷。他结识了新的手足，接受安东尼的邀请。在处理完洛基后他第一次来到大厦，名为贾维斯的虚空之声说：欢迎回来。

他记得你，安东尼说，不过你可能不记得他了。

索尔望着他，感到疑惑。安东尼拍了拍他的肩膀。

一些成年旧事。去收拾你的房间吧，不要浪费时间在我这里了。

那玩笑下默认为真的口吻挑起了索尔的回忆，他抓住安东尼的手臂，片刻无言。

我很抱歉不是天使。他说。不过我想雷神也足够好。

安东尼惊讶地看着他，轻声一笑。是的。他说。

来吧，与我畅饮。索尔邀请。我带来了蜜酒。安东尼欣然应诺。


	14. 濒死幻觉

“史塔克先生，史塔克先生，”白大褂说话有一种漠不关心的冷静，“请您看看，这是您的心脏透视图。”

他用力睁开眼睛，白大褂把脸凑得很近，他看见他的眼睛但看不清它们的形状。本能地，他感到畏惧。“史塔克先生，请您听我说。请您听我说。您的心脏。”

你要我看什么？他想。他的手不听使唤，抬不起来。“请您镇定，史塔克先生，请您听我说……”他的嘴唇翕动，但却没有声音。金属振动的嗡鸣声涌起，史塔克皱起脸，狠狠地甩了甩头。他的头撞到什么坚硬粗粝的东西上，他睁开眼睛但一无所见。

“史塔克先生，史塔克先生，”史塔克茫然地扭头，白大褂捉迷藏似的躲在他视线盲区，公事公办的口吻一成不变，“史塔克先生，请您看这里……”

说！史塔克咆哮道。说！我没有那么多时间浪费在这里。我还要……我还要……

“您的心脏……”

……我还要去和罗斯谈判，那狗娘养的……

“您的心脏不太对劲……”

……撤回击杀令……外交……

“里面……”

……盾……

“您的心脏里面有只鸽子。”白大褂说。

托尼突然睁开了眼睛。他看见了。鸽子。雪白的鸽子。翅翼染血。振翅飞翔。在西伯利亚的雪花中。

“怎……”他只来得及发出一个音节。鸽子振翅而飞，飞出九头蛇空旷的基地，飞进铅灰色的天空中，一去不回头。


	15. American Gods Loki/Tony

美狄亚切进来的时候特克诺奇正在给他的新装甲上油。他栖身之所由银白的金属、幽蓝的投影和迸射的火花组成，一派混乱中自成体系。美狄亚侵占了正面他的一道投影，但特克诺奇仍然视若无睹，继续给他手里金红色的装置上油。

“特克诺奇，”美狄亚以神格相称，“撤掉封锁，我有正事要说。”

“你没资格命令我，”特克诺奇冷哼道，“上次我撤掉封锁以后发生的事情我还记得一清二楚；你让这个世界的科技倒退了整整十年。”

“得了吧，”美狄亚眉心微蹙，“别像个孩子一样叫唤不停。我让世人关注你，你该感激才是。”

“而 **我** 让你成为今天之所为——”特克诺奇对这对话熟悉得很，他把机油瓶重重放到桌上，“你的回报就是背后捅刀——”

“我不是来听你争吵，”美狄亚熟练地打断这个话题，“我有正事，听着，那些旧神在谋划些什么。”

特克诺奇发出了刻意的嗤笑声。“那些老家伙？他们还活着吗？”

“你会惊奇地发现他们还活着，并且人数众多，”美狄亚比了一个手势。“降下防御，我给你看个东西。”

特克诺奇思考了一会儿，美狄亚慎重的态度让他没法忽视这件事情。再说，他对旧神的态度并非完全像他表现出的那样轻蔑。于是他对自己的造物发出指令：“Jarvis，允许一次5分钟的通讯。”

被媒体女神征用的投影扭曲了一下，关闭了。另一道投影照射在一小片没被特克诺奇的造物遮挡的墙面上，呈现出美狄亚让他看的东西。

那是几段视频拼凑而成的画面。首先出现的是一个独眼老头，特克诺奇花了点时间认出他，那是奥丁。奥丁在和一个女人调情，特克诺奇光看看就知道那姑娘已经是他囊中之物。他们很快开始拥吻，然后找到最近的一张床。接着是那个女人在医院独自分娩。接着又是奥丁，他正在试图雇佣一个壮汉。最后，是他们一道驾车离去的画面。

“我不明白，”特克诺奇嘲弄道，“怎么，你是想说那些老家伙也开始搞同性恋了吗？”

“那是他儿子，”

美狄亚在他身后说。特克诺奇翻了白眼，但他知道他拿美狄亚毫无办法。即使他杀了她，下一个媒体之神仍会出现，也许这次会更加讨厌。但他仍然拒绝转过身去。美狄亚走到他身边，她的高跟鞋敲击地面，发出哒哒的声音，几如战鼓。

“他的……儿子，”特克诺奇仍然用嘲讽的口吻说道，“我还以为这是不可能的呢。”

“他是个半神，尽管他自己不知道，”美狄亚口吻沉重，“他的父亲给予他神的力量，而他的母亲给予她这片土地的承认。”

“哈，”特克诺奇说，“我看不出他哪里神了。我看，他脑子都不灵光。”

他的造物把那壮汉的一切信息抓取过来。作为一个孩子，他因瘦弱、文静被欺负过。后来他开始锻炼，很快又在女人的教唆下堕落，替她坐牢。他顺便看了一眼，那个女人在他坐牢的时候还出轨了。

“一个蠢货，”特克诺奇像吃到发霉的东西一样皱起脸。

“奥丁正在挑起一场战争，”美狄亚对特克诺奇的评论充耳不闻，“他正在游说诸多旧神。我们必须做出反应。”

“得了吧，”特克诺奇抱起双手，“就算他能找到几个没老断腰的老家伙，我看，他们也掀不起什么大浪。”话虽如此，他还是快速地调动他的耳目。遗憾的是，在这片广袤的土地上，科技并不能覆盖完全。奥丁和他的次子不见踪影。特克诺奇又检查了几个旧神，他们看起来都安分守己，拮据度日。

“也许我能把他们都聘过来，”特克诺奇沉思道，“花钱买断他们，一切太平。”

“你知道那些旧神，托尼，”美狄亚软下口吻，“他们憎恨我们。这件事你不能靠金钱解决。”

“五分钟已经过去很久了，”特克诺奇说。“我看，你一个人就足以解决他们，是不是，娜塔莉？用你那些漂亮假象，足够了。”

美狄亚看了他一眼，静静地消失了。特克诺奇大为光火，立刻下令把所有漏洞都堵上。他虽然清楚只要美狄亚愿意，她随时可以找出他，因为人是唯一可以打败科技的东西；但能给她添点堵，他就很高兴了。

在这周结束之前，一个出人意料的人来拜访了特克诺奇。特克诺奇就住在纽约市中心，他在人间有一个和他神格相称的身份，一个科学家、创造者，同时也是一个成功的商人。每天有成千上百的人想要拜访他，都被他的AI拦在楼下。而这位客人，不知怎么的，从他的天台上走了下来。特克诺奇听到AI的警报时，大为惊奇。

他戴上实验性的手环，来到会客厅。客人正在透过落地窗眺望纽约，听到动静，他转过身来。这是一个高大、苍白、瘦削的男子，他的黑色长发往后梳，被发胶牢牢地固定住。他穿一套昂贵的西装，脖子上挂了条苍绿色和棕褐色交织地围巾，那其中的绿色和他眼睛的绿色很像。

“我不记得我邀请过你，先生。”

“您没有。冒昧拜访，我是世界，”男人口吻谦逊地说道，“我来，是向您提供一项服务。”

“这名字可真够谦逊的，”特克诺奇震惊地说道。

“只是一个代号，”世界先生说。“我和我的手下想要向您提供一项服务，或者说，一个机会。”

“我不需要别人提供机会，”特克诺奇傲慢地说道。“我创造。”

世界先生微微一笑。“请您听我说完，先生。一直以来，神的世界和人的世界相安无事。但是那些旧神，他们妄图夺回力量，为此不惜卷入凡人。这已经越界了。”

“好啊，我看得出你做了些准备才过来，”特克诺奇冷漠地说。

男人咧嘴一笑，露出尖利的牙齿。“我想，凡人对此做些复仇并不过分。”

“不错，”特克诺奇说，“去吧。你们还可以让美狄亚为你们正名。”他绕到吧台后面，给自己倒了二指酒。世界先生打量着他，问道：“但是你不打算参与。”

“我不打算。”

“你会看到我们是对的，”男人说。“那些旧神是绝望的困兽，已经完全失去控制了。他们迟早会造成更大的损害。”

“听着，”特克诺奇厌烦地说道，“我相信奥丁在谋划些什么，但是仅此而已。他们已经被遗忘，因此虚弱而疲惫，不足为虑。我不明白美狄亚为什么大惊小怪，但是我可不会自己吓自己啊。现在，你要自己下去呢？还是被我扔下去？”

男人眯起双眼打量他。“你会看到的。”他轻声细语地许诺说。

【写不下去了，脑子不够，下面开始放毒】

托尼从破旧的小旅馆走出去。这天夜晚并不很冷，但不知怎的，他感觉毛骨悚然。也许是因为停在隔壁的那具尸体。也许是因为这地方简直是石器时代，他感觉耳聋目盲。

他走出去，看见黑暗中一个明灭的红点。他走近了一点，看见是世界先生。“你好哇，”他说，“你也睡不着？”

世界先生把他的烟头扔在地上。“是啊。”

托尼的眼睛适应了黑暗，现在他能看到世界先生明亮的绿色眼睛了。他们沉默了一会儿，托尼正想开口，世界先生率先说道：“先前影子先生过来跟我聊了会儿。”

“奥丁的私生子？”托尼毫无必要地刻薄道，“他说什么了？”

“他教了我一个小把戏，”世界先生自顾自说下去。他伸出手朝天上晃了晃，托尼望过去，看见他小心地“捏”住月亮。

然后他收回手，拇指和食指之间捏着一枚亮闪闪的25美分硬币。他把它递给托尼：“你看，月亮。”

托尼笑了起来，结果硬币。他把它翻过来，背面是人类的第一架飞机。

“这真有意思，”托尼说，“等我有时间，我想，我也应该学学这类把戏。”

他正要把它随手放进口袋里，世界提醒道：“这是份礼物。”托尼怔了一下，把它放进内袋。

“我会好好保管，”他看着世界先生的眼睛承诺说。他露出深思的表情，过了一会儿，他说，“啊，我想到了。”

他往另一个口袋掏去。通常来说，他不大喜欢使用神的力量。但现在是准备回礼，所以他很自得地从世界中抽取力量，把它凝聚在一起。

他掏出一枚硬币，眼笑道：“以眼还眼，我的朋友。”

世界先生把它拿在手里。那是一枚银色的游戏币，一面是一个小丑的头像，另一面写着“另一条命”。

他眯起眼睛。“珍贵的礼物，”他说。

“不错。”


	16. 石切丸

托尼实在是没想到他的生活能够这么丰富多彩，去东京出个差都能被当地的——或者也许不是当地的但是反正蒙了脸都一样——杀手暗杀。暗杀没有成功的时候就升级成了追杀，托尼仓皇地在神庙里四处逃窜，人群发出惊慌的嘈杂。

穿着日本传统礼服的工作人员试图拦下托尼，被他灵活地闪过去了。他差点儿装在供奉着长刀的桌子，踉跄地急转以后，他听见身后哗啦啦的声音。

加三秒，他在心里默数。他往房间的另一个出口奔去，绝望地看见更多蒙面人迎面而来。他刹住脚步，回头看了眼，心里叹了口气，高声说：“好吧、好吧，我们能不能谈谈？你们知道我是谁吗？我能给你们一切，真的。”

蒙面人显然没有谈判的意思，只是举起了手中的枪。托尼在心里计算着弹道，并不意外地发现无处可躲。他几乎想要闭上眼睛。

然后他注意到起风了。

他没忍住回头去看，一个穿着青色狩衣高大男人正四下环顾，白色的刀鞘别在他腰间。托尼皱眉回想神庙工作人员中有哪些这么高的人，在他分神的刹那，男人开口问道：“你是来参拜的吗？”

“唔？”托尼弹了弹手指，“没错，你是这儿的工作人员？”

男人并没有回答他，慢悠悠地左右望了望。“这里漂浮着不净之气…”他叹息一般轻声说，“祛除灾祸、净化污秽。”他一边说着，一边拔刀出鞘。

“你是疯了吗？”托尼忍不住大声说道：“他们有枪，你看到了吗？”他小跑到男人身后，往蒙面人的方向一指，惊愕地发现他们都跪下来了，一起叫喊着什么。

“嘿，嘿，你，”他叫道，“你们怎么了？昨天吃的生肉终于发作了？”

没有人回答他，他又回过头去看向奇怪的男人，正看见他一刀切下为首的蒙面人的头。

血液喷溅出来，托尼吓得后退了半步。男人动作流畅地由下而上挑到，剖开旁边那人的腹部。

他挥舞兵器的样子好像不费力气，带着一点舞蹈的感觉。托尼瞪着眼睛看着他一个接一个地——那阵势应当说是处决——所有的蒙面人。男人终于回过头来面对他。

“好吧，”托尼强撑着说道，“好吧，我们要再来一遍这个吗？你能不能别杀我？我很有钱，真的。”

男人有些疑惑地看了他一眼，出乎托尼意料，他回答道：“这是给神庙的供奉吗？”

“呃？所以你真的是神庙的工作人员？”

“我是石切丸，”男人说，“能把石头也切开的利剑，不过做的最多的工作是消除肿包。”

托尼瞪着他。“好吧， 我不知道你们日本人是怎么回事，不过就我看来你显然是个人。”

自称石切丸的男人蹲下身，扶好刀架。他把白色刀鞘解下，轻轻放回去。

“我是神刀被长久供奉所化的付丧神，庇护参拜者是我的本职，”他侧头向托尼解释道，“既然灾祸已经祛除，我也应当离去了。”

他双手托起刀刃，轻轻放在刀架上。松手的那一瞬间，他身上发出一阵强光。托尼条件反射地伸手挡住眼睛，放下手时男人已经消失了，只有一地尸体说明刚才发生的一切不是他的想象。

* * *

 

“不，托尼，”小辣椒习以为常地说道，“你不可以买下一个神社，也不可以买下国宝。”

“不，”她继续补充道，“你也不可以买下日本。”

* * *

 

但不管怎么说，托尼还是把神刀“借”了过来。


	17. 21世纪吸血鬼

Steve缓缓睁开眼。

寒冷，永久的寒冷，沉默地陪伴着他。

当他的思绪彻底回笼，他意识到了那片海，那片他掉下去的海。

这么说他被人捞起来了。

被谁呢？他恍恍惚惚地想。

恍恍惚惚地想——鲜美的血液。

食物。

他很少进食，即使是动物的血液也鲜少引用。他总觉得那是对人类身份的背叛，即使他早已不再是人类。

这么做能让他心里好受一点，但他的身体不吃这一套，该饿的还是会饿。

他很饿。

而这里有食物。

不不不。没有食物。Steve狠狠闭上眼屏住呼吸。没有食物。只是饥饿而已你可以忍住的。忍住。

——食物。

不，不是食物！Steve狠狠咬住下唇，疼痛带回一点自制力。

“我怎么会在这儿？”他问，然后停住了。食物——食物！

“我们还想问你呢。”食物回答，然后略有点疑惑地靠近了——那股香味变得格外强烈，上帝啊——上帝啊别过来好饿好饿食物食物食物——

Steve回过神的时候发现自己抱着一个血袋牛饮，一个铁皮人——机器人？拿着一包血袋看着他，床头柜上放着两个空袋子。

Steve稍微有些尴尬地放下血袋——他绝对用掉了全身上下所有能找到的自制力——“你是谁？”

“你就这点饭量？”铁皮人无机质的声音透着一点点疑惑，“Jarvis推算你至少要喝四包的。”

“我不——”Steve顿住，然后咬咬下唇。

他喝血了。他喝人血了。

上帝啊。

他感到恶心。有什么东西流过掌心，他睁开无意识闭上的双眼，血袋里的鲜血弄脏了被子。

“你不喜欢？”铁皮人颠了颠手里的血袋，“这可是Stark最受欢迎的一款血浆。”

“Stark？”Steve抓住那个名字，“Stark什么？”

“Stark最受欢迎的一款血浆，”铁皮人重复，“全世界的吸血鬼都爱喝这个！别告诉我美国队长就不爱喝了！这对——Stark是个绝对的打击！”

“吸血鬼？”Steve感到一阵头晕眼花，“你说Stark和吸血鬼？”

铁皮人歪着头看了他一会儿，然后说：“哦——我很抱歉！我忘了你不知道这些了，那什么，欢迎来到21世纪（他象征性地挥了一下手），然后现在吸血鬼的存在已经不再神秘了，他们和普通人类一起生活。再然后，TaDa——Stark牌仿真血浆，百分百原味，满足您的一切需求。”

Steve一定是张大了嘴，因为铁皮人把血袋打开，塞到他嘴里：“我就说你还没喝够呢。哈哈，美国队长都喜欢的血浆——”


	18. 【贾尼】【AU】请别弄脏脚

    “……所以他就来当我的管家啦，”托尼猛地一挥手结束了这个小小的传奇，他身边的女人幅度适宜地笑了起来，帽子上的羽毛和花束也随之颤抖。

    托尼耐心地等她笑意平息，必然而又不经意地抬起头来。她翡翠色双眼微微弯起，因为先前的笑意而略带闪着光。

    “多么……”她只说了一个词，剩下的话被托尼缓缓抬手的动作掐灭在喉咙里。她瞥了眼他的手，又去看他的眼睛，想要个解释，或是说明；但是他棕色的眼睛那么真挚，真挚中又带着一丝戏谑，让人移不开眼……

    他的手靠近了她的侧脸，一丝热气已经先行抚摸她光滑的皮肤，“丽萨……”，他的眼擒住她的眸，声音低沉如同深潭，而她情不自禁地倾身靠向那只手；然后突然之间，那只手向上去，拨弄她帽上的羽毛。

    “我打赌这是翠鸟的羽毛，”他说。

    女士飞了他娇嗔的一瞪，“您真是坏透了。”她气鼓鼓地说。

    托尼勾起嘴角，轻轻笑了几声。他还想说些俏皮话，但是马车已经停了下来。不久之前他们谈话的中心人物——那个托尼在英国捡到的管家，贾维斯——拉开一侧的马车门。

    “您的宅邸已经到了，班尼特女士，”他说。

    托尼抬眼看向高大的管家身后湿漉漉的台阶，“下雨了吗，贾维斯？”他问。

    “雨已经停了，先生，”贾维斯说，“请小心台阶前的积水。”

    托尼点点头，站起身，一只脚踏在马车的踏板上。他挡住了伊莉莎白的视线，所以她没看见那位英俊得有些锋利的管家流畅地单膝跪在积水里。托尼带着笑意看了他一眼，下一脚踩在他膝上，然后稳稳地踩在班尼特府门前的楼梯上。管家在他身后站起来。

    托尼转过身来，顺手脱掉外套铺在积水上，朝着班尼特小姐伸出右手。班尼特小姐看到了那件外套，她抿着嘴微微一笑，脸上泛起一抹绯红。她踩在他的外套上，然后站到托尼身边。

    “祝您晚安，”托尼温和地对她说。

    伊丽莎白从手包里拿出钥匙，打开门，然后转过身来在托尼下巴上落下一个吻。

    “也祝你晚安，托尼，”她咯咯笑着关上门。

    托尼耸耸肩，转过身去。贾维斯仍旧站在马车门边，低头看着他。

    “怎么？”托尼问道，“现在弄脏脚就没关系了吗？”

    “您的外套还在地上呢，先生。”管家回答说。

    托尼露出一个坏笑，“J，你是吃——啊！”

    他吃惊地尖叫——嘟囔！——了一声，管家稳稳地把他放在马车踏板上，脸上仍然没什么表情，但不知怎的成功让托尼感受到了他的洋洋得意。

    “下次先跟我说一声，”托尼用矫枉过正的平静口吻说着，坐上马车。贾维斯跟在他身后上了马车，轻轻关上门。

    “那还有什么趣味呢，先生？”管家回答道。

    “你这人！”托尼把头靠在管家肩上。马车在他无可奈何的笑骂声中向前跑去。


	19. Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “让他完全死心，”巴基一脸严肃，“这可是娜塔莎推荐的人，我无论如何不能让他给惦记上。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原梗我就不找了，应该蛮多人知道的。不是可以洗白，只是觉得可以很好玩。

“是，是，我看到了，”史蒂夫站在一人高的盆栽后面、握着手机小声说道，“是的、是的，跟照片上一模一样。”

    “好，好极了”巴基在另一头心不在焉地说，“你就大摇大摆地走过去，按照原计划表演一下就行了。”

    “我……我尽量，”史蒂夫有点紧张地说着，握住手机的手指都白了。

    “谢啦，哥们，”巴基匆匆地结束了对话，电话挂断之前史蒂夫听到他说：“来了！宝贝儿！”

    史蒂夫叹了口气，把手机揣进兜里，从盆栽后面走出来，摆出自己最傲慢的姿态，迈开步子走向21号桌——巴基的相亲对象。

 

    21小时前。

    “约会？”

    “就像相亲？”巴基拼命地挥舞着双手，史蒂夫相当确定他一定在脑海里咒骂自己无能的语文老师，“就是——”

    “好吧，我懂了，你不想去，我代你去，不是第一次了。”史蒂夫举起一只手，“时间地点，说吧。”

    “这次不一样，你得表现得霸气一点，”巴基说，“你得——嗯，无礼一点。”

    “……哦？”

    “让他完全死心，”巴基一脸严肃，“这可是娜塔莎推荐的人，我无论如何不能让他给惦记上。”

    这中间有一处——两处，好吧，至多三处逻辑史蒂夫没有理顺，但这并不妨碍他温顺地点点头。

    粗鲁一点。

    彻底死心。

 

    现在。

    “我有房子，”史蒂夫一坐下就说，“没有车，你要是想和我结婚得买一辆；房子不可能写你的名字，车倒可以考虑。”他没看对面那位先生的眼睛。没敢看。

    他对面的男人眨眨（那双又大又湿润的）眼睛，拎起餐巾抖了抖，铺在膝盖上，“——你许久没来，我就先点了餐，你可以再点一份，我不介意。”他扭头去对上某个服务员的视线，那人悄无声息地滑过来，站在男人身侧微微躬身。“给那位先生菜单。”

    史蒂夫下意识地道了声谢，“招牌牛扒，七分熟。”他说。

    “那么，”服务员走远后对面的先生把手支在桌子上，撑住脸，“刚巧我也有房子，你可以住进来，车嘛，我有不少，你要是喜欢，全送给你也可以。”

    史蒂夫眨眨眼，张了张嘴。他谨慎地思考了片刻，开口：“还有孩子，得跟我姓。”

    “当然，”对面的男士莞尔一笑，把重心压在左手上，伸出右手握住史蒂夫放在桌面上的左手，“我不太在乎孩子，如果你喜欢，我就喜欢。”

   他的手有厚重的茧子和温暖的触感， 史蒂夫吃了一惊，用力抽回手来，把拟好的最后一句话甩出来：“你得做家务；工资上缴。”

    “哦亲爱的，”男士转而握住史蒂夫的右手，“随便你，你高兴就好。”

    史蒂夫一时说不出话来，直接把最后一条做了出来；他站起身来，猛地一拍桌子（并且克制住道歉的欲望），转身向外走。

    “别生气，”男人从后面追上来，“嘿，嘿，先生，我叫托尼，你叫什么？你一定不是巴恩斯先生，我见过他照片的。”

    “你简直不可理喻，”史蒂夫一边大步往外走一边说。他心里觉得自己就是个傻瓜，巴基有对方的照片，对方怎么会没有巴基的照片呢？

    对此，“只要你高兴”先生温柔地说：“你美得不可理喻。”

 

    3小时后。

    “……所以这完全是不可能的，”“只要你高兴”先生拿着舀冰淇淋的勺子在空中画了个圈，满意地点点头。

    史蒂夫安安静静地看着他。

    “史蒂夫，”他突然说，“我叫史蒂夫。”

    “好嘞，史蒂夫，”“只要你高兴”先生笑得像阳光，“你手里的冰淇淋还吃吗？”

    “不吃了，”史蒂夫上道地摇摇头，把冰淇淋递给托尼，对方开开心心地舀了一大勺。

 

    37小时后。

    “约会？”

    “……约会，”史蒂夫点了点头，脸上红成一片。

    “哇……哦。”巴基若有所思地说，“天哪。”

    “什么？”

    “你要和一个认识不到两天的人约会，”巴基说。

    “别说得好像你没干过似的。”

    “但是你没干过，”巴基沉思着说，“她叫什么名字？”

    “他，”史蒂夫纠正道，“托尼·史塔克。”

 

    37小时又两分钟后。

    “史蒂夫！！！！！请务必教我如何勾阔佬！”


	20. 贾尼 黑执事AU

那男人——恶魔——第一次出现的时候Tony刚刚把桌上的东西全扫到地上。

他赤着脚踩在硬皮书籍和棱角分明的半成品上，奋力踩踏。

“你的脚流血了，”一个声音说。Tony瞪着眼转身，看到那人坐在被清空的桌上。

他——它没费心隐藏自己的犄角和过时但优雅的服饰，猩红的双眼仿佛在发光。

“你是谁。”Tony不带感情地挤出一个句子。

但他其实不在乎这家伙是谁、或者说、是什么。

他他妈什么都不在乎。

那个人型生物饶有兴味地打量着他。Tony又注意到第一眼被忽视的暗色双翼，它们轻微抖动着，似乎在迎合某种生理性的律动。

一个念头一闪而过。“恶魔？”Tony问道。

生物没有回答，仍旧浅浅地笑着。Tony顺着话语的惯性往下说：“你是来做交易的吗？你要什么？灵魂？我说真的有这种东西吗？见鬼的，啊——所以天堂什么的也真的？”

他并不想知道答案，只是想说话罢了。

“所以说上帝会听到人们的祷告咯？是怎样？像收音机那样吗——”

“你不该揣测神。”那个生物第一次说话了。

“啥？”Tony几乎笑出来，他抬手比划，“你——你这么个——你跟我说不该揣测神？”

但是生物没有回答的意思。它转而说道：“你想要什么？”

“我想要什么？”Tony重复了一遍，然后开始在脑海里摸索，“诺贝尔？公司？世界第一？超模？我要什么没有——”

他的话语被一根冰凉的手指压住了。

“想。认真地。”靠得极近的猩红双眸带来巨大的压迫感，“你。想要。什么。”

我的双亲。Tony迟一步反应过来的心嘶吼道。

他后退一步。“我的灵魂。”抬起下巴，一脸挑衅。

巨大的羽翼猛地张开，又缓缓收起来。好像人深呼吸一样。

“期待下次再会。”

他慢慢地、想柴郡猫一样，从腿部开始，一点一点消失。到胸口的时候，他停下来，扯出一个微笑。

“啊——一个小礼物。”

但他什么都没有做，就放任自己消失了。

Tony站在一地破碎上，失魂落魄地想：恶魔会露出那种人性化的欲言又止的表情吗？

他几乎决定把思考交付酒精，但鬼使神差地，他打开电脑。

两个月以后，JARVIS第一次出声了。

声音见鬼的熟悉。

* * *

 

很痛苦。

几乎难以呼吸。

心脏……还在跳动吗。

视野模模糊糊。

殷森在说话？

想活下去啊。

猩红。

“又见面了。”

好像一盆冰水灌进脑海里，Tony忽地清醒了。

“……那个恶魔。”他说。并注意到一切疼痛都消失了。

“是我。”他点点头，然后问道：“你想要什么？”

“活下去？”Tony轻浮的语气反问他。

“你有思考过吗？”他的翅膀又在扇动了，“这几年你过的不错，是吗？”

这话本应该激起怒火，但是Tony奇异地保持了冷静。

“不太好。但也不太坏。”

恶魔露出了思考的神色。片刻以后，他说：“我将给你第二份礼物，但是——”

“什么？”

“下一次，你一定要给我答案。”

他的脚已经消失了。

“我不明白，”Tony问道，“为什么是我？殷森的灵魂不好吗？”

恶魔深深看了他一眼，没有回答。

他消失了。痛苦和深沉的困倦重新出现，把Tony拖进一片黑暗的深渊。

当他慢慢醒来以后，看到殷森松了一口的脸。

“它奏效了，”殷森朝他胸口挥了挥，“恭喜你，活下来了。”

他们对视了一眼。

那么，就可以开始盔甲的改造了。

* * *

 

把超模打发走之后，Tony披上浴袍，走到客厅。

他站在整面的玻璃外墙之后。Friday贴心地把透明度调到最高，从这里向下看去，灯火辉煌的纽约城好像就在他脚底。

他伸出手，却只能碰到玻璃墙。

好像拥有一切，却又那么、那么的孤独。

然后他视线上挑，看向倒影中的恶魔。

“又见面了，”Tony主动打招呼。

“你想要什么？”恶魔开门见山。

Tony茫然地凝望着一片灯火。

“我……我不知道。”

“我送你的两份礼物，”恶魔靠近了，却没带来人类应有的温暖，“都已经不见了。”

“JARVIS和反应堆？”Tony问道，然后郁闷地说：“见鬼，我还以为都是人类的作品呢……”

“加了一点点运气的推动，啊，JARVIS还有一点我，”恶魔说，“所以。”

“所以。”

“你不知道。”

“我不知道。”

他们陷入了沉默。

“毕竟我似乎拥有了一切，”Tony说，“金钱、权势、科技……现在我还有了友情和爱情……亲情也被弥补了。”

恶魔不置可否。

“但是你不满足。”

“我不满足。”Tony点点头。

那双猩红的眼睛好奇地凝视着倒影中Tony的双眼。

“你想要永生吗？”他突然发问。

“什么？”Tony难得地没反应过来。

“永生。”

“……我不知道。”

“你让我的工作很难办啊。”恶魔不带什么情绪地说。

“抱歉，”Tony毫无歉意地耸耸肩，“很多人都这么说，尤其是小辣椒……”

“有一些事情我没有告诉你。”

“那就告诉我。”

“可能要等你长到一点。”

Tony终于转过身来，恼怒地挑起一边眉毛：“长大一点？我都四十五了。”

“你不知道你想要什么。”恶魔一阵见血。

“或许只是因为我想保留我的灵魂。”

恶魔微微一笑，没有接话，转而说道：“我会停留一段时间。”

“嗯哼？”

“你可以叫我Jarvis，”恶魔收敛起羽翼和犄角，只有猩红的双眸还熠熠生辉，“那是我在人间常用的名字，和我的真名也足够像。”

这触动了Tony脑内的某一处警铃。“巧合？”

“我曾为你父亲服务，”恶魔解释说，“当然，是付费的。后来合同期满，我就离开了。”

他谈论死亡的隐喻太过随意，让Tony感到一阵不适。

“我怎么跟我队友说？”Tony毫不抵抗地接受了恶魔在此久留的事实，“还有小辣椒。天哪，她可能会因为公关杀了我。”

“我会解决好，”和前任管家以及前任AI同名的恶魔背过身去，朝房门滑去——他的重心几乎毫无起伏。

“当然啦，”Tony干笑两声，“这就是管家们干的事。”

他本来还想看会儿风景，但是恶魔为他撑住门，静静站着。

这场对峙持续不到两分钟，Tony就投降了。

他走出客厅，随着Jarvis一起回到卧室。恶魔对这里似乎十分熟悉。

当然了，考虑到AI有他的一部分在。

* * *

 

周围人对此接受十分自然。

事实上，他们只是对Jarvis视而不见，然后把冰箱里的食物、打扫干净的房间和井井有条的日程安排都归功于Friday。

Tony考虑要去找Loki来研究一下Jarvis的把戏。

“毫无必要，”Jarvis告诉他，“这是不同的两个体系。”

“他们的魔法是先进科技，”Tony呻吟道，“而你他妈完全是个恶魔。”

Jarvis不声不响地调高窗玻璃透明度，然后把准备好的衣服放在床边。

“今天有个很重要的会议。”

小辣椒像见了鬼一样看着准时出现的Tony。

“生日快乐？”Tony毫无诚意地说。

小辣椒翻了个白眼——喜爱地——但仍然是个白眼。她把一个文件夹拍在Tony胸口上，就走了。既然不用代替Tony出席，她还有别的要紧事要做。

开完会以后Happy把Tony径直送回家，无视了他“去酒吧”的要求。Jarvis在门口等着他，微笑着说：“欢迎回来，先生。”

“你不准那么说话，”Tony突然发火。

“每个管家都这么说。”

“你不准用这种声音说。”

“我的声音就是这样的，”Jarvis露出无奈的神色。

“那你他妈去买变声器去。”

Jarvis置若罔闻，开始念诵下半天的行程。

* * *

 

那个问题的答案，Tony一直没有给出。

他五十岁的时候，Jarvis隐晦地再次提出永生，但是Tony没有接他的话茬，Jarvis也就不说了。

他衰老得很快。所有那些年轻时的声色犬马都是有代价的。

在他觉得自己快要死去的时候，Jarvis坐在他床边，露出了那种——欲言又止的神色，让Tony有片刻觉得自己回到了十七八岁、刚刚接到父母离世消息的时候。

“我认为是时候告诉您了，”Jarvis说，“您的母亲在濒死之际召唤了我……”

Tony看着他，思维迟钝但仍算流畅地奔涌着。

“……两个灵魂，但只有一个愿望，换您平安老去。”

“哈。”Tony说。

“如果您要说什么‘果然连恶魔都不会要我的灵魂’，”Jarvis举起一只手，“那我就要立刻违背契约了。”

“我已经过了那个坎了。”Tony艰难地说。

“所以随便许个愿望吧，”Jarvis说，“没法完成契约，我就不能签订下一个契约。”

Tony转了转眼珠，“甜甜圈。”

这近乎耍赖的回应让Jarvis微微笑了一下。

* * *

Tony在一艘船上醒来。

“我们去哪儿？”

Jarvis没有回头。“远方。”

“未知？”

Jarvis点了点头。

他们静静地漂流。

 


	21. DP/TS

第一次见面是在曾经的战场，接到警报赶过去的时候反派已经被干掉了，疑似凶手正在弯腰捡东西。

一身红色的紧身衣让Tony对他充满好感，主动打招呼说：“嗨！想去喝一杯吗？”

进展有点快但是，嗯跟屁股没有关系啦。

“哇哦哇哦——我还有事儿，”疑似凶手把一地的罐头塞进袋子里，站直，夸张地耸肩。

“好，”Tony无所谓地说，“有事找我，你知道我的。”

“Tony Stark，我是死侍。”他说。

晚上死侍想着金红色的身影撸了一发，进展有点快但是嗯，跟金属包裹的完美屁股没关系啦。

* * *

 

第二次见面死侍站在对立面上，Tony一看到他就通知队友：“那个红色紧身衣的家伙交给我！”

“屁股不错，”Clint一阵见血，然后痛心疾首地：“说真的，Stark，说真的？那可是反派啊！”

“他不是，”Tony信心十足地说着一个俯冲落在雇佣兵面前，后者向后跳了一小步，“哇哦。”

“哟~”Tony挥挥手，“你没打电话。”

“手机欠费，”死侍眼睛都不眨地说——倒不是说Tony能看出来他的细微表情——“这就是为啥我在这儿，养家糊口啊，公主。”

“两倍，”Tony果决地说，“待会儿开支票给你，现在过来这边。”

“死侍——”从背景里响起一声警告，死侍戏剧性地叹了口气，“我是个有底线的人，好吗？怎么着也得——”

“三倍。”Tony自己知道自己没眨眼睛。

“——加个口活。”

为了这个Tony笑了起来，“好好询问能要到更多，甜心。过来吧？不然我就得攻击你了？”他举起一只手，但没激活掌心炮。

死侍象征性地砍了他两刀，然后举起双手：“打不过你，我投降。”

Tony在面具下咧嘴大笑：“伙计，我真喜欢你。让我们把你送到那边楼上去。”

“公主抱？”

“当然。”


	22. Call Me Maybe 【IronPool】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冲动发言。OOC，超短。前情是漫画里DP帮助TS戒酒，还代替他去处理核泄漏事故。但并不是漫画贱铁，因为我并没有看多少漫画。MCU吧，但是大量私设。算了，我不说了。
> 
> 就是个傻白甜的片段。

 

那张名片被翻出来的时候死侍甚至没想起来自己是从哪儿拿到的。

那是Tony Stark的名片，只要去Stark大厦观光就能拿到一张的那种，好像Stark还需要名片似的。唯一的特点也许是它老得泛黄，一角还沾了酒渍。死侍把它翻过来，看到背后褪色的一串数字。

“有趣，”他自言自语，“这是什么？哪个妞给哥留的？”他又把它翻过来，仔细观察，因为他真的很无聊，而现在没有委托，没有反派，甚至没有披萨店开门。

“嗯……是的……这个呕吐物……我想起来了！是TONY STARK他自己！”死侍跳了起来，“ **有趣** ！”他从床下的一箱子一次性手机里挑了一个出来，飞快地输入这一串数字。他毫不犹豫地拨通了号码。“让我们看看Stark的自动留言是什么——”

“你好？”一个任何纽约人都非常熟悉的声音说道。

“哇哦，这听起来一点都不Stark嘛，”死侍有点失望，“来点电子音乐？爆炸？臭屁？”

电话那头传来一声轻笑。“我刚关掉了音乐，要是你想听的话我可以重新打开。至于其他的部分，我今天——哦，昨天，但是让我们暂时忘记这一点——已经超出份额了。所以。”

“所以，”死侍傻傻地重复了一遍。“你的自动回复真的好智能啊。”

“呣，”电话那头说道，“这是个好主意。Jarvis？记下来。”

“等等，等等等等，”死侍终于反应过来了，“你接了我的电话？”

“不，现在说话的是TS自动答复一号机，”Stark的声音听起来变得模糊了一点， 然后又清晰了，“需要我过去吗？”

“我不，我是说，什么，为什么？怎么搞的？难道每个人打电话给你你都会接吗？”死侍不可置信地抓着自己的——他没头发了，好吧。他挠过头皮。“我还以为你很忙呢？！”

“我是很忙，”Stark听起来被逗乐了。“但这个号码是我留给重要人物的。说到这个，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“你不知道我的名字，但是我是个重要人物？”死侍不知道自己是该大笑还是该歇斯底里地大笑，“我的天啊——这是什么，我被药物影响了吗？我明明记得我那时没有呼吸啊——”

“好的，”Stark打断了他，“这听起来需要我立刻赶到了。你是自己报上地址假装还有点隐私呢，还是我就直接过去了？”

“SHIT，”死侍条件反射地把手机扔了出去并物理消除痕迹。他奋力穿上紧身衣，然后停下来，困惑地看着他那箱子疯狂震动的一次性手机。

“一点都不有趣，”他大声说。他惊悚地看到其中一个接通了，Stark的声音外放出来：“一点都不，但很有效。为什么挂电话？”

“Tony Stark，”死侍说，“在问我为什么挂他电话。这不可能。这没在发生。”

他听见Stark的笑声。轻轻的那种，不带嘲讽，甚至还带着一点喜爱。“你真的需要一点技术升级了，”他说，然后他打了个哈欠。这声音像猫叫一样让死侍有一种融化的感觉——好的那种。死侍把通话的那个手机捡起来，放在心口。他不知道该说什么，所幸Stark很快又开口了：“你需要我过去吗？”

“不，完全不需要，”死侍说，“只是无聊了。你现在可以挂我电话，报复回来。我会假装很生气的。”

“你会再打过来吗？”Stark听起来竟然是在认真考虑。死侍郑重地点点头：“当然，我会的。”

“好吧，”Stark说着又打了一个哈欠。“下一次你打过来，我会送个礼物给你。”

“听起来你真的挺期待我的电话的，”死侍说，“这就有点惊悚了，哥们，你还有人设在呢。”

Stark挂了电话。

“好吧，这才是现实，”死侍摸了摸他的头皮，“我还没有全疯，真好。”

然后他物理消灭了这个手机。


End file.
